


Let’s Go Home

by elysianaurora



Series: Home Is Where You Are [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bullying, Couple, Domestic, Family, Homophobia, Honeymoon, Love, M/M, Parents, Smut, Yev faces a bully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianaurora/pseuds/elysianaurora
Summary: Mickey and Ian stay at the Langham for their honeymoon basking in the alone time and newlywed bliss. Yevgeny faces off with a bully and comes out on top...sort of. Mickey deals with the fear of what kind of impact his lifestyle has on their son.





	Let’s Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick one and I barely edited it so please excuse any errors. Haven’t really been feeling like myself lately. I’ve had so many ideas I wanted to write during my semester and now that the semester is over I just can’t find the motivation. Hopefully your feedback changes that! 
> 
> Enjoy ♥️

Thin long fingers intertwined with his own as they pressed forcefully into the glass. Hot air fogging up the view as the heat in the room escalated. There was sweat pooling in the small of his back, some beading on his forehead and more dripping slowly down his neck. They both had labored breaths that only served to raise the heat even more. The grip of Ian’s left hand dug into the softness of Mickey’s skin as he pressed more determinedly into him. “Fuck.” Mickey let his eyes open and his gaze fell onto their intertwined hands where there wedding rings rubbed against each other. The emotions and pleasure grew deep within the pit of his stomach as Ian pace quickened. “Look at you. So fucking hot for me.” Ian cooed as his right hand skirted up the side of Mickey’s sweaty skin and around his waist enclosing around his leaking dick.

“You like that don’t you? You like when fuck you against the window for people to see? No one is ever gonna do this but me Mick. You’re mine.” Ian said a licked hotly against Mickey’s neck and his hand and hips quickened pummeling into Mickey pushing him over the edge. “Fuuuuccck Ian.” Mickey cursed as spurted his arousal over the glass window overlooking the expanse of Chicago, “fuck…oh shit.” He turned his head slotting his lips with Ian’s swallowing Ian’s moans as he continued a fastened pace being careful to avoid Mickey’s sensitive spot. Ian’s hips staggered as a loud moan escaped his lips the moment his hips collided with Mickey’s ass. Ian’s entire body shook against Mickey’s as he slumped against his husband’s back.  
  
“Told you. Third time’s a charm.” Ian laughed into the nape of Mickey’s neck. “Fuck.” Ian whispered as he wrapped his arm tightly around Mickey and inhaled his scent. The slight movement made Mickey all the more aware that his husband was still snuggly deep in his ass. Ian slowly removed himself causing Mickey to wince slightly before he turned around and held Ians face firmly in his palms.

“I love you.” He said before kissing Ian’s swollen lips.

“I love you too, Mick.” The two were quickly snapped out of they bubble the moment the alarm on Mickey’s phone began beeping.

“Time to call Sprout.” Ian sang making his way to the bed with Mickey latched onto his back. They shuffled until they hit the end of the bed and sat down. Ian dialed Svetlana’s cell and then hit speaker.

“Hello?” Svet answered, “hold on he’s putting on his pajamas. Hurry up.” She said to their son.

“I’m hurrying. Tell them don’t hang up.” Ian and Mickey heard him say making them both laugh.

“Hello? Dad? Bean?”

“Hey Sprout!”

“Hey Bud!”

“I miss you.” He said while Ian and Mickey could hear Svetlana muttering Russian in the background. “Mama is mad with me.”

“We miss you too. Why is she mad Yev?” Mickey asked.

“I…I got into a fight today with Daniel.” He said quietly into the phone.

Ian and Mickey exchanged a look before Ian asked, “What did you do?”

“I gave him a shiner.” He said proudly.

“And where exactly did you learn about that?” Ian asked putting his stern parent voice on.

“Uncle Carl…And Dad.” He said softly.

“Bud…why did you hit him? Did he say something to you?”

“Yeah but I cant repeat what he said. Lots of bad words.” Yev said.

“Did you tell mom what Daniel said?” Mickey asked.

“No he did not tell me. He says too many bad words.” Svetlana says like she’s right beside Yev.

“Yev, babe tell us what Daniel said and we promise we won’t get mad about the bad words.” Mickey said calmly.

“He…he said I’m a fuckin’ fag. Th-that I’m gon’ end up dead one day like my dads will.” Yev said his voice stumbling around the words. Ian could see Mickey’s fist clench tightly and he rests a hand soothingly on his Mickey’s to calm him.

“You should have said that is what he said.” Svetlana says.

“Yev baby, you were right to punch him. No one should tell other people stuff like that. And it’s not true Sprout. You’re not that and you’re not going to end up dead. We’ll never let anything happen to you. Understand?”

“Okay.”

“We love you Yev.” Mickey said, “and as soon as Bean and I get back tomorrow we’ll both drop you off to school and talk to Ms Kayley.”

“I can’t go to school until next week. I’m suthpended.”

“Suspended.” Svetlana corrects me.

“Okay well we’ll go into your school and deal with it. You weren’t wrong Yev. Don’t believe you were okay?”

“Okay.”

“Say goodnight, time for bed.” Svetlana said.

“Goodnight Dad. Goodnight Bean I love you.”

“Love you too Sprout.” “Love you buddy.”

“We’ll see you tomorrow. Get some sleep and listen to your Mama. I’m sure she isn’t mad anymore.”

“Okay. Bye.” He said hanging up the phone.

“That’s so much fucking shit!” Mickey exclaimed throwing the phone onto the bed, “Nobody should be telling our kid that kind of shit.”

“Babe calm down. You’re right, no one should be telling him that but we’ll deal with it okay? We’ll go in and deal with that Ms Kayley bitch aright? Fuck them all.”

Mickey let Ian wrap strong arms around him comforting him and calming down, “Let’s go take a shower and watch a movie babe.” Ian said to husband who only nodded and followed his lead into the bathroom.

Later that night they were both cuddled in the king sized bed while the television played some old movie Mickey thought was interesting. Ian shifted looking down to see Mickey asleep on his chest. Everything he’d ever wanted in his life, is finally his. He’s in a healthy relationship with the man he fell in love with so many years ago. There’s no more Terry around to drive them apart. Mickey isn’t running anymore from who he is. They both have legal jobs and they’ve built a life together. This was everything they both could hope for. Ian looked at his husband who’s sleeping soundly while being illuminated but then muted television. He’s beautiful and Ian knows he must count his lucky stars everyday for this man in his arms. Ian presses his Index finger to Mickey’s forehead smoothing out the furrow. Mickey looks somewhat peaceful and Ian know it won’t last long once they get back home and Mickey heads into Yev’s school but he’s happy to see him the slightest bit relaxed for the time being.

“I love you, Mick.” He whispers kissing his husband’s forehead. Whatever darkness or heartache was to come, they’ll be alright. He had to believe that no matter what happened, once they were together they’d be okay.

* * *

Mickey stirred awake in the early hours of the morning to Ian being wrapped around him tightly. They’d forgotten to clothes the curtains to night before, so when his eyes fluttered open he was greeted with the grey sky showering down little drops of snow onto the city. From his place in bed he could see the white rooftops of the taller buildings.

Ian’s arms tighten around him but he knows his husband is still asleep by the steady breath fanning on the nape of his neck. If Mickey could lie here for the rest of his life he’d contentedly do so. But life was waiting for them on the outside of their bubble. His son need him. From the moment Mickey had accepted and learned to love Yevgeny he had feared that his way of life would somehow put his son’s life in danger. And while a six year old bully might not seem all that threatening Mickey feared that it was only the beginning of what was to come. They lived on the Southside still, and though in the present day people around them had grown the slightest bit more acceptable and no one dared to confront Mickey about things, it was his fear that people wouldn’t be so afraid to confront a six year about it.

He doesn’t want his son to see the evil that has lurked in and out of the streets of Chicago or the rest of the world. He doesn’t want his son to live the kind of live he once did, one filled with fear and heartache.

“I can hear you worrying in my sleep.” Ian sleepily mumble in his ear, as he snuggled closer. “He’ll be alright, Mick. We’ll make sure he’s alright.” Ian kissed the side of Mickey’s neck.

Mickey couldn’t really find the words to say so he just stared out the window while enjoying the safety of Ian’s arms.

Ian raised up slightly so he can look around Mickey to see his face. When he saw one single tear escape Mickey’s eye rolling onto his pillow he felt his heart break silently. “Oh Mick.” He turned Mickey onto his back looking deep within those blue eyes he loved.

“What if this isn’t all he has to face? Just because I like taking it up the ass?” Mickey asked his anger and worry seeping through.

“That’s not your fault. That’s the fault of all those homophobic pricks out there. You being who you are isn’t wrong. Yev knows that, that’s why he stood up for himself. And we’re gonna continue showing him how to do that. None of us are ever gonna get away from the pricks this world has to offer. Okay? We’ll be there for him through it.”

“I don’t want him to ever be afraid to be himself. What is he’s like us? He shouldn’t have to grow up the way we did.”

“He shouldn’t And he won’t. We’ll let him know it’s okay to be gay, bi, straight, trans whatever the fuck it is he wants to be.”

Mickey looked up into Ian’s green eyes and fell himself falling deeper, “I love you, you know that?”

“Yeah. I do. That’s something I haven’t doubted In a really long time.” Ian sipped down kissing Mickey’s lips softly, “I love you too.”

Ian tucked his face in Mickey’s neck holding him tightly for some time before he sat up, “Wanna do something fun or do you wanna just go home?”

“I wanna go home. Sorry.” Mickey said apologetically.

Ian smiled tilting his head, “I was kind of hoping you’d say that. Come on let’s pack.”

Once they were all packed up Mickey stood looking out at the view that he had to leave way too soon. Ian came up to him wrapping arms around his clothed waist looking out at the view as he rest his chin on Mickey’s shoulder. “Sorry we couldn’t enjoy this longer.” Mickey said.

“Are you crazy? You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. You may not know this…” Ian says rubbing over Mickey’s belly, “but when you go all Dad mode it amps up my attraction for you by like a million percent.”

Mickey chuckled lowly, “you’re full of shit you know that? Let’s go home, Bean.”

“Let’s go home to our little Sprout.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated ♥️


End file.
